


Political Expediency

by Explopyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Slytherin Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explopyro/pseuds/Explopyro
Summary: AU, beginning late Book 4. Lord Voldemort has returned to life, and Lucius Malfoy is not happy. Lucius/Narcissa; Lucius/Severus friendship.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mirror of a story I originally published to fanfiction.net in 2012. If you've read it there before, it's the same text here.
> 
> A non-negligible portion of Chapter 1 is text borrowed from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, either verbatim or slightly paraphrased.
> 
> This story is unfinished and it is unlikely I will return to it, but I think these chapters stand on their own and express the core ideas I wanted to at the time.

"A politician will do anything to keep his job – even become a patriot."

William Randolph

* * *

The final task of the Triwizard Tournament had ended in confusion with the disappearance of Harry Potter; the Minister for Magic had vacated his seat in the stands next to Lucius Malfoy and descended to the pitch, where he was conferring with Dumbledore. Lucius had remained seated alongside his wife and several other notable members of Wizarding society when he felt a twinge in his arm, which quickly became a focused burning sensation in his Dark Mark. _Oh, bugger. I knew this was coming, but the timing is horrendous._

He turned toward Narcissa and caught her eye, then glanced at his arm and grimaced. Her eyes widened slightly; after a moment, she nodded, but said nothing. The meaning was clear: _do what you must; I'll understand_.

"Make my excuses to Cornelius and the others, Narcissa," he said, rising to go. She nodded again, looking worried; Lucius couldn't blame her.

After leaving the pitch, Lucius made his way to the boundary of the castle wards so as to be able to Apparate. Before doing so, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and transfigured it into a reasonable facsimile of a hooded Death Eater cloak, then removed a ring from his finger, which likewise became a mask. _Hopefully nobody will be foolish enough to cast Finite. I can't be the only one who didn't have them at hand. I'm not sure I even remember what I did with them…_

Grimacing once more in recollection of the unpleasant memories he associated with this garb, Lucius removed his wand from its place in his cane, touched it to his arm, and Apparated in a way he'd hoped never to have to do again.

He found himself in a dark, mouldering graveyard amidst other cloaked figures, facing a Peter Pettigrew who was missing a hand and looked to have seen much better days ( _he's alive?_ ), a bound Harry Potter, and a disfigured, reptilian figure who shared just enough features with the erstwhile Dark Lord to give away both his identity and the means of his resurrection. _Bloody hell. I recognise the effects; I know this ritual. Regulus must have been right that he had Horcruxes, then. The diary must not have been the only one,_ Lucius mused. _Planting that on the Weasleys wasn't one of my better ideas, I must admit; it was only supposed to discredit them and I was sure they'd have it destroyed, but instead the Chamber of Secrets opened and several students nearly died. Definitely not my finest moment._

After a few moments, the others began approaching the Dark Lord, and Lucius was forced to move forward as part of the group; he knew all too well the price of appearing reluctant or disloyal, and he would not do so if he could help it. _It won't do to arouse any kind of suspicion._

And then one of them fell to his knees, crawled toward the Dark Lord, and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Master… Master…" he murmured. _Amycus has always been an idiot._

Once one had done so, Lucius knew, they all would have to. And so they did: one by one, the Death Eaters knelt, approached the Dark Lord, and kissed his robes. Lucius positioned himself toward the middle of the group, neither first nor last; unpleasant as it was to bow before anybody, it was far better than the alternative. _Was I really such a fool as a young man? Forty is far too old to be a member of a gang. Here I am, head of one of the oldest and most prominent Wizarding families, perhaps the most influential figure in Wizarding politics, and I am forced to bow down to a halfblooded megalomaniac; this is an absolute disgrace._

The Dark Lord looked about for a moment, then began to speak quietly.

"Welcome, Death Eaters. Thirteen years… thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday… We are still united under the Dark Mark, then! _Or are we?_ "

Lucius smirked, thankful that the mask hid his expression. _Melodramatic as ever, I see; well, perhaps what he doesn't know will hurt him._

The Dark Lord straightened and sniffed, his distorted nostrils widening inhumanly. "I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt in the air."

Lucius could see the nervous reactions of many of his comrades, and many looked as if they wished to step back or even to flee; he was certain he was not the only one whose enthusiasm was decidedly lacking. They all had known the Dark Lord well enough to predict how he would react, and he very much doubted anyone would be eager to experience the Cruciatus again.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact – such prompt appearances! – and I ask myself… why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. Lucius mentally formed the replies he wished he could make, but he knew better than to say anything aloud. _Stop grandstanding, old man; it's not as if you should have expected otherwise. But then, you never did understand politics. Disgraceful, really, for a Slytherin to so completely lack subtlety._

"And I answer myself," he continued in a whisper, "they must have believed me broken; they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment…" _Of course we did. Politics, remember._

"And then I ask myself, how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death?" _Regulus knew. He told me, and he told Severus, but we never quite believed him until I found the diary; I don't think any of the others had the slightest clue. And I suspect we all (except perhaps Bella) hoped that you would fail, never mind what we believed. You served your purpose; did you really think we would follow you forever?_ "They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?"

"And I answer myself: perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort… perhaps they now pay allegiance to another… perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" _Idiot. What is the purpose of such empty taunting? There are always more than two sides; the enemy of an enemy is not necessarily a friend._

"It is a disappointment to me… I confess myself disappointed…"

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the circle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!" Avery, by the voice. Another with far too little sense; did none of these men remember what it was to be Slytherin? Lucius' lips twisted into a grimace again. _Does nobody have a functioning brain any more?_

The Dark Lord laughed, and cast the Cruciatus, to predictable effect. Avery convulsed and screamed, while the others looked on impassively; Lucius was vaguely amused to note the horrified expression on Potter's face. _Yes, Potter, we are also human. If you curse us, do we not scream?_ Lucius grimaced. _Merlin, Severus has corrupted me; now I'm quoting Muggle plays._

"Get up, Avery," said the Dark Lord softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years… I want thirteen years' repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has paid some of his debt already, have you not, Wormtail?" _Why is he calling Pettigrew by that stupid nickname? Then again, perhaps he just wants to fit in better; 'Lord Voldemort' is just as ridiculous._

The Dark Lord looked down at Pettigrew, who had not ceased snivelling.

"You returned to me, not out of loyalty, but out of fear of your old friends. You deserve this pain, Wormtail. You know that, don't you?" _He does, but not for the reason you think_ , thought Lucius. _Nonetheless, I shall be sure to describe it to Severus in detail._

"Yes, Master," he moaned in reply. _Pathetic_. "Please, Master… please…"

Apparently this was what the Dark Lord had wanted to hear, because he proceeded to acknowledge Pettigrew's assistance and grant him a reward. A quick wand gesture conjured a silver mist, which congealed into a hand and attached itself to Pettigrew's wrist in lieu of his missing one. Pettigrew appeared suitably grateful, falling at the Dark Lord's feet to kiss his robes; irrespective of anything else, Lucius couldn't fault him that, as he suspected he'd feel similarly were he in the other man's shoes.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail," said the Dark Lord.

"No, my Lord… never, my Lord…" came Pettigrew's simpering reply. Lucius wanted to vomit. _Overdoing it much, aren't you?_

Pettigrew rose and moved to join the circle directly to Lucius' left, seemingly unable to look anywhere but at his silvery prosthesis. The Dark Lord approached, and turned to face him; Lucius tightened his Occlumentic shields.

"Lucius, my slippery friend, I am told that you have not renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle torture, I believe? Yet you never tried to find me, Lucius…"

_Of course I didn't, and you'd have been a fool to expect otherwise. You were a convenient avenue to power and nothing more; that you fail to understand this still astounds me. And I only took the lead at the World Cup because Macnair suggested the idea and I had to stay in control, although I think we were all feeling nostalgic, as well as rather inebriated. Now, what to say…_

The Dark Lord was still speaking. "Your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun, I daresay, but might not your energies have been better directed toward finding and aiding your master?" He paused, awaiting a reply.

"My Lord, I was constantly on the alert," Lucius said urbanely. _I know what he wants to hear; this shouldn't be hard to talk my way out of_. "Had there been any sign from you, any whisper of your whereabouts, I would have been at your side immediately; nothing could have prevented me –"

The Dark Lord cut him off. "And yet you ran from my Mark, when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky last summer?" _It's called subtlety, idiot. Not to mention there's no point going down with a sinking ship; it would have been political suicide to come forward and you know it._ "Yes, I know all about that, Lucius. You have disappointed me. I expect more faithful service in the future." _Does he really think I care a whit for his disappointment? Then again, I suppose it's best he does. If he thinks it sufficient punishment, he may not use the Cruciatus._

"Of course, my Lord, of course. You are merciful, thank you." The sycophantic words left a horrid taste in his mouth, but Lucius knew they were what the Dark Lord would want to hear and there was no point antagonising him unnecessarily.

The Dark Lord then launched into an elaborate paean for the Lestranges, lamenting their arrest, and mentioning briefly his plans to break them out of Azkaban while co-opting the allegiance of the dementors. Lucius grimaced; uncontrollable allies could be almost as bad as enemies, and he had no particular desire to see his sister-in-law again, nor did he want her at large with the potential to influence Draco. _I always hoped she'd die in Azkaban. If she does escape, I'll have to ensure she suffers an accident. I doubt Narcissa will mourn._

The Dark Lord continued to walk, stopping now and then to speak to a few of the Death Eaters. To Macnair the sadist he offered new victims, never realising he actually preferred non-human animals most of the time; Crabbe and Goyle he chastised and entreated to "do better" this time. _Those two are mine, not yours; of course you're disappointed_. When he extended that chastisement to Nott, Nott decided to make an absolute idiot of himself:

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you; I am your most faithful –"

"That will do," the Dark Lord interrupted him. Lucius wanted to laugh, but checked the impulse. _Apparently it's possible to be too servile even for the Dark Lord; that's a surprise_.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters," said the Dark Lord. "Three, dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return: he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever – he will be killed, of course – and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already reentered my service." _I hope none of those is Severus; I know he's not the third, and I don't think he's here yet – we discussed this eventuality, and he planned to go to Dumbledore first to be in a better position to play double agent for both sides again._

"He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived here tonight… Yes, Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour."

Lucius, still without a concrete plan, decided to buy some time and asked the Dark Lord to explain his return. _I may as well confirm my theories_.

"Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us how you have achieved this miracle, how you managed to return to us," Lucius said. He glanced around at the others; he could tell by their reactions that Crabbe and Goyle at least, and many of the others, gave him barely perceptible nods of acknowledgment. They knew what he was doing.

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said the Dark Lord. "And it begins – and ends – with my young friend here." The Dark Lord launched into a long speech; he'd always enjoyed the sound of his own voice, and Lucius supposed that it wasn't unreasonable for him to want to indulge himself after so many years. At least he'd taken the bait.

Lucius noted a few key points of the speech confirmed his theories: the Dark Lord's body had been destroyed, but he remained "less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost, but alive"; he claimed to have gone "further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality", which all but confirmed that he'd made multiple Horcruxes – how many?

The story went on and on; Lucius paid close attention, in case any detail were to be significant. The Dark Lord mentioned Bertha Jorkins; Lucius would have to tell Cornelius about that, so that the investigation could be closed.

"Wormtail was able to follow the instructions I gave him, which would return me to a rudimentary, weak body of my own, a body I would be able to inhabit while awaiting the essential ingredients for true rebirth…" _Well, that's rather euphemistic; I'm surprised he's being so squeamish. What he means is that Pettigrew raped and impregnated her so he could possess the baby before it developed its own soul. It's probably for the best that they killed her; nobody deserves to live with that memory._

Immediately after he'd finished telling the story, the Dark Lord turned and cast the Cruciatus on Potter, who screamed and convulsed against his bindings.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could have ever been stronger than me," said the Dark Lord. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, when there is no Dumbledore to help him, and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini," he whispered to his snake familiar. _Nagini? What a terrible name._ "Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

Lucius smirked to himself; the Dark Lord was foolishly grandstanding again, which always seemed to preclude clear thinking. Why he insisted on letting the situation out of his control and introducing unpredictable elements was beyond Lucius' comprehension, but the Dark Lord's arrogance could be used against him, so Lucius was not inclined to question it very far.

Pettigrew unbound Potter, went to retrieve his wand and shoved it into his hand, then returned to his place in the circle.

"You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said the Dark Lord mockingly; Lucius wondered why he was putting on such a show. _I never realised he was so insecure_.

"We bow to each other, Harry," the Dark Lord continued, bending very slightly. "Come, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore would like you to show manners; bow to death, Harry…"

Lucius gave in to the impulse to laugh, as did several of the others. He was sure Potter and the Dark Lord both thought it was Potter's humiliation they found funny, but really the situation was so ludicrous that they had to laugh at the Dark Lord's hyperbole.

"I said, _bow_ ," continued the Dark Lord, who raised his wand and forced Potter to bend. It was just too funny that he was wasting his time on such theatrical trivialities; once again, it was too funny not to laugh, and it took a real effort to regain control. _Luckily, the Dark Lord will never even consider that we're laughing at him_.

"Very good," said the Dark Lord, ending the spell. "And now you face me, like a man; straight-backed and proud, the way your father died… and now, we duel."

The Dark Lord immediately cast the Cruciatus on Potter, with a very similar result to the previous time he had done so. Lucius gripped the top of his cane, twisting it to disengage the latch so that his wand could be drawn quickly; one of the advantages of carrying his wand there was that it looked very natural to be holding it, making it much easier to draw quickly. If the Dark Lord gave him an opening, he didn't want to waste it.

The Dark Lord was playing with Potter, that much was obvious: taunting him, using the Imperius, throwing curses at him while he ran and hid; lucky for Potter, Lucius supposed, that he wanted to play, but it was ridiculously stupid not to have killed him immediately if that were his goal. Lucius didn't care much for Potter, but keeping him alive was good for morale, and his death would complicate things unnecessarily… _Plus, he's done me a favour, much as I hate to admit it; I really ought to have rewarded him for taking that ridiculous elf off my hands._

It wasn't long before the Dark Lord seemed to tire of games, and cast the Killing Curse; Potter cast _Expelliarmus_ and the spells collided. The result was something Lucius would not have predicted: golden spell-light joined the two wands, both of them lifted into the air, then many beams split off from the main one to form a golden sphere surrounding them. Lucius drew closer, looking for an opportunity, and noticed many other Death Eaters doing the same. He wracked his brain, trying to recall whether he'd read anything about a similar situation before, but nothing came to mind.

Then there was a sound, some kind of song; Lucius did not recognise it. Something was changing about the spell-light as well: larger beads of light formed and slid back and forth between the two wands; Lucius was reminded of a silly video game he'd seen Muggles playing in a pub Severus had dragged him to once, where two players each competed to press a button more rapidly than the other; it had had very similar visuals. _I wonder where they got the inspiration for that; this has to be a very obscure magical effect if I've never heard of it, so how would Muggles know?_

Eventually one of the beads struck the Dark Lord's wand, and smoky images started emerging from it and forming into people, interrupted by sounds of screaming; Lucius could not recognise them, but he suspected the effect was similar to the _Priori Incantatem_ spell, and that the images represented people who had been killed with _Avada Kedavra_.

Suddenly the golden light vanished and the singing noise ceased; the shadowy images converged on the Dark Lord, and Potter fled while the Dark Lord flailed about in confusion. He recovered quickly, however, and ordered them to Stun Potter. Several of the Death Eaters complied, but shot far too wide of the mark to be aiming to hit.

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shouted the Dark Lord, and Lucius saw his opportunity. His back was to him, and his neck was exposed. _To kill a wizard supported by Horcruxes, the body must be damaged sufficiently that it will not function if the soul returns._

Potter shouted a Summoning charm, and the Triwizard Cup flew toward him; as his hand gripped the handle and activated the Portkey, Lucius whipped his wand free, pointed it at the Dark Lord's neck, and cast _Sectumsempra_ with as much force as he could muster. It was as if an invisible sword had struck, and the Dark Lord's outraged scream was cut off quickly as his head was separated from his shoulders. Almost immediately, Lucius felt an excruciating pain in his arm, and distantly heard several of the others scream; he at least had been expecting it. Once that sound had faded, all was silent, and the others seemed paralysed by shock. The Dark Lord's headless body lay motionless on the ground, the head cleanly severed and resting nearby.

It was Lucius who was the first to move, spinning toward Pettigrew and nonverbally Stunning him; he then immediately began to speak, in order to preempt any response.

"Listen to me, all of you!" _Enough of servility, I'm done playing a role_ , he thought, pulling off his mask, lowering his hood and shaking his hair free. "My friends, we've been free for thirteen years; do any of you wish for a return to slavery?"

There was a bit of muttering, but nobody else spoke; Lucius hadn't expected them to. He continued.

"Remember how it was, when the Dark Lord ruled. He brought us power, yes, but think back to when he fell: who brought you power then? Who was it that kept us out of Azkaban? Who is it you've served since then? Remember how it was when you served the Dark Lord, and remember how it was when you served me. Which do you prefer? The Cruciatus, or power?

"The Dark Lord does not understand politics; he never did, as well you know. Most of us were Slytherin; what a shame it is that so few seem to remember what that means. It's a subtler kind of power I want, and a subtler kind of power I offer you; you all know that.

"Think also of your children. Tell me honestly. Do you want your sons to live the kind of lives we led? Or would you prefer a better world for them, the kind of world where we'd all prefer to live? Think about it.

"Stay or go, I care not, but do not interfere with me and do not seek out the Dark Lord again, or _I will see you dead_. Except for Pettigrew here; I owe Severus a gift, although I think it's only proper to wrap it… _Incarcerous._ " His wand ejected a spray of ropes, which bound the fallen man thoroughly. _I suppose I have a bit of a taste for unnecessary theatrics also_.

"What say you?"

Lucius paused and looked about him; none of the others were going for wands, which was always a good sign. Then Crabbe stepped forward, gave a respectful nod, and spoke.

"We're with you, Lucius."

Most of the others stepped forward in assent. Lucius took note of those who hesitated; he'd have them hunted down later. Jugson. Rowle. Gibbon. The Carrows. And whoever the Dark Lord had said was "his most faithful servant" at Hogwarts, he too would have to die. They wouldn't be terribly missed.

"Excellent. I am pleased to have your support. We shall meet soon to discuss what is to be done; I shall send word. Now, I must return to Hogwarts…"

_I'll need to bring the body as proof, or at least the head. Who shall we involve in the search for the remaining Horcruxes? They must all be destroyed, to prevent this happening again. Cornelius, certainly, will need to be told… I'm afraid, though, that we may not be able to find them all without involving Dumbledore. Severus can get me a meeting with him; I shall just have to hope that I don't give him too much leverage over me by doing so…_

_I daresay it'll be worth it just to see the look on the old man's face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original 2012 endnote: "In case you're wondering, the prophecy still works here. The "power the Dark Lord knows not" is Harry's ability to provoke him to irrational behaviour. One could easily argue that's what brought him down the first time, as well. Whatever you say about my hypothesis, it makes more sense than love… I may continue this later; I haven't decided."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original 2012 author's note: "I have decided this story is compelling enough to continue, so I am doing so (it's certainly taken me long enough!). I'm not entirely sure where it's going at the moment or how long the final version will be, but I do not anticipate it becoming a novel-length epic. This is not the final chapter, however; I expect to need at least two more. [Please note a minor retcon: I have changed which Death Eaters Lucius suspected would be unlikely to cooperate because most of the ones I'd chosen when I originally wrote this story would have been in Azkaban at the time. Oops.]"

After the other Death Eaters had dispersed, Lucius restored the mask and robe to their original forms and slipped his ring back on; Narcissa would never have forgiven him had he forgotten. He surveyed the area, noticing now that the snake had been killed, probably while he'd been dealing with Pettigrew. _Good work, Macnair,_ he thought grimly. _I'd forgotten all about it, and it may have been dangerous._ The Dark Lord's body lay motionless, as did Pettigrew, still bound and Stunned.

Lucius transfigured the handkerchief which had previously been his robe into a sack, then levitated the Dark Lord's head into it. He paused for a moment, then carefully and deliberately incinerated the Dark Lord's body using Fiendfyre. The head he would need as evidence, but it was best to be safe; a sufficiently skilled Healer might otherwise have been able to reattach it, at which point the body could again be viable for the soul to inhabit. Horcruxes were tricky things, and it was best not to take any chances.

"Jeeves?" he called, summoning his current primary house-elf, who appeared immediately. A few years back, Severus had gifted him with the collected works of P.G. Wodehouse, and unfortunately the young elf had gotten into them; ever since, that was the only name to which he'd respond. _Why is it all of my elves are insane? At least Jeeves is competent, I suppose. I should really get around to reading those books myself one of these days, but there's never time…_

"Yes, sir?"

"Prepare one of the cells in the Manor dungeons and secure that man there," he said, indicating Pettigrew. "He is Stunned, but you will watch him at all times or have another elf do so; if he somehow escapes, use whatever means necessary to prevent it even if it means his death. Do you understand, Jeeves?"

"Of course, sir. It will be no trouble at all. Was there anything else?" _Cheeky little bugger. At least he speaks proper English; that's probably why I like him best._

"Yes. Jeeves, take this sack and store it someplace safe. Once you've done the rest, if you would decant a bottle of claret – I think the 'eighty-three Chateau Mouton-Rothschild will do nicely – and have it waiting in the drawing room with three glasses when I return – that will do." _I definitely need a drink._

"Very well, sir."

"Get to it," Lucius said, gesturing briefly with his cane, and the elf Disapparated with Pettigrew and the Dark Lord's head. _What on earth am I thinking? I almost thanked him. Then again, he does do good work, even if he is an elf; whatever would I do without them?_ After a moment, he too Disapparated.

* * *

When Lucius returned to Hogwarts, he found it in chaos. Amos Diggory was causing a panic, understandably so, over the death of his son Cedric; Lucius was sure he'd have behaved similarly himself had it been Draco. _No parent deserves that; I would have prevented it if I could, but he was dead before I arrived_. Neither Dumbledore nor Potter was in sight; Cornelius appeared to be trying to do as much damage control as possible, but he looked flustered and didn't seem to be having much effect. Severus was nowhere to be seen either, but that was only to be expected; he was most likely with Dumbledore, wherever he was.

Lucius' mind raced, plans forming; there might be a great deal of potential if he were to bide his time for a bit, so he was disinclined to approach the field and provide any input. He sought out Narcissa among the throng, and walked in her direction; he could see the relief on her face when she saw he was unharmed, but as always she was subtle enough that he suspected nobody else would have seen it.

"What happened, Lucius?" she asked quietly, eyes questioning.

"Not here," he replied. "We'll discuss it at home. Where is Draco?"

Narcissa turned and inclined her head; Lucius followed her gaze and saw him still in the stands with his friends, looking largely unconcerned. That was a bit worrying – if nothing else, Draco should have long since learnt that the ability to feign concern was a valuable political skill – but that could be dealt with later.

"He's fine, Lucius. We shouldn't disturb him at school. Shall we go?"

Lucius nodded and took her arm. On their way out, he ensured they passed by the Minister.

"Lucius – " Fudge began; Lucius interrupted him, but spoke quietly.

"Cornelius, we need to talk. I expect you have lunch free tomorrow?" Lucius' tone made it clear this was not a question, and Fudge nodded dumbly. "Very good. The usual spot?" Another nod. "Good evening, Cornelius," he said, turning to go.

"Minister," Narcissa murmured, inclining her head briefly before following.

* * *

Back at the Manor, as they settled into the drawing room, Jeeves popped in to deposit the decanter and three fine crystal goblets on the table.

"As you requested earlier, sir," said the elf.

"Very good. Now begone. I will call if you are needed again," Lucius replied in dismissal; the elf Apparated away.

Narcissa looked at him quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Three glasses, Lucius?"

He laughed. "Did you think I intended one for Jeeves?" After a moment, he continued more seriously. "If you don't object, I'd like to owl Severus – it's imperative that I speak with him as soon as possible."

She chuckled softly. "Not at all. Go send your owl. We see so little of him these days as is; I shan't complain."

It was only the work of a moment to pen a brief note (" _Severus – urgent we speak concerning a grave matter. Please come to the manor by the usual method. – Lucius_ ") and send a Disillusioned owl on its way (it wouldn't do to interrupt if others were present, and he suspected Severus might be busy with Dumbledore), then return to Narcissa in the drawing room.

"I've kept you waiting long enough, Narcissa," Lucius began, pouring himself a glass while Narcissa sipped from hers. "There is good news, and bad. Where shall I start?"

"Is he back, Lucius? The Dark Lord?" The rapidity of her speech betrayed her anxiety.

"He was, briefly. Pettigrew's doing; apparently he was still alive all these years. The good news is that I had an opportunity to intervene; neither of them will be a problem, and most of the old guard were no happier about it than I was."

"Don't tell me the details, only – it's really over? Draco will be safe? _You_ will be safe?"

"From the Dark Lord, yes; he is, once again, quite dead. There are a few loyalists who'll need to be dealt with, but fewer than I expected; it shouldn't be any trouble."

She sighed in relief, leaning back on her chaise; Lucius could see her tension draining away. "I was so worried, Lucius – "

"I know. We both know what could have happened. It won't do to dwell on it…" he trailed off, and they lapsed into companionable silence.

After a moment, Lucius sighed, then closed his eyes and spoke slowly, almost as if in a trance.

"I killed him, Narcissa. The Dark Lord. I never thought I'd be the one to do it; I'd planned for almost every other eventuality – ways to undermine him and to minimise the damage until he could be dealt with – probably by Dumbledore, I hate to admit – but I never thought _this_ was how it'd go…

"I don't know how to feel about it. I'm glad he's dead; of course I am. And you know I always planned to betray him, even back then… but despite all that, and all his insanity, I suppose I respected him, or at least who he used to be. Whatever else he was, he was a brilliant wizard… and he's dead at my hand."

"Lucius…"

"And now, of course, comes the difficult part. I have no plan, Narcissa – _I_ have no plan! – and I will need to act quickly – there's too much to be done, and nobody else who can do it…"

"Oh, Lucius. You'll think of something; you always do."

* * *

It was more than an hour before the fireplace finally flared green and Severus stepped out of it. Despite the late hour, he was still wearing his usual teaching robes.

"Severus, it's lovely to see you," Narcissa said, approaching him and embracing him briefly; as always, Severus stiffened before awkwardly returning the gesture.

"Narcissa. Lucius," he said, nodding in his direction.

"Severus. Make yourself comfortable, have a glass of wine – we have a great deal to discuss."

"I imagine we do, Lucius… a certain _grave matter_ perhaps?" he replied snidely. "That was surprisingly direct, for you." Severus poured himself a glass, then gave it a brief swirl and raised it to his nose. "Excellent choice, Lucius; don't tell me what it cost," he said, then drank briefly, closing his eyes; when he lowered the glass, Lucius could see the barest hint of a smile.

"I'll leave you two to your conversation," Narcissa interjected, rising to go. Lucius wasn't surprised; she always tended to excuse herself from conversations pertaining to the Dark Lord where possible. "Don't be a stranger, Severus."

Once Narcissa had left the room, Severus immediately started in.

"What happened tonight, Lucius? Potter came back with a garbled story, and all we got out of Crouch was maniacal nonsense – "

"Crouch?"

"Yes, that's right, you wouldn't know about that… apparently whatever happened was orchestrated by Pettigrew in concert with Barty Crouch. Not the father, mind; the son – there was some kind of convoluted plot and he's been alive all along – "

"More dead people, Severus? When will it stop? First Pettigrew, now Crouch – next thing you know it'll be Potter senior back to make your life miserable again…"

"Because my life isn't miserable enough, Lucius?" He paused for a moment. "Don't answer that." Severus leaned forward and raised his glass to his lips again, hair falling forward to obscure his expression.

After a moment, he continued. "I don't know how much of his story to believe. Dumbledore had me administer Veritaserum, but you should know as well as I do that it can be unreliable – how many times have I told you now? – all it ever tells us is what the subject believes to be true. And Crouch definitely spent some time in Azkaban before his parents broke him out, so his memory may not be reliable. I am genuinely unsure whether his ability to masquerade as Alastor Moody for a year is evidence of sanity or of lack thereof –"

"So that's how they got to Potter. I'd wondered. The Dark Lord didn't say."

"Yes. Crouch told us he contrived a way to force Potter into the Triwizards, helped him cheat his way through all the tasks – how he knew Potter so well I've no idea; I certainly didn't tell him and none of the other teachers would have – and made the Triwizard Cup into a portkey. After that, all I have is a garbled account of Potter's testimony via Dumbledore. He said you were there. What happened, Lucius? Potter says the Dark Lord is back, and I felt a summons, but then the Mark died again; it was all I could do to block the pain so Dumbledore wouldn't suspect anything. He thinks I'm attending the Dark Lord now, incidentally."

"I'll show you the full memory later; trust me, you'll want to see," Lucius said, smirking. "The short version is that it sounds like Crouch's account was accurate as far as it went; the Dark Lord said Pettigrew conspired with someone at Hogwarts to set up the ritual. I think you know which one they used –"

" _Pettigrew_ was able to manage the potion?" Severus looked openly shocked for a moment, something Lucius had seen before only rarely, before deliberately composing his face and sipping at his wine in feigned nonchalance.

"Apparently. Somehow. You're welcome to interrogate him about it later; I think I owe you a birthday gift. He's in the dungeons," Lucius replied, feigning indifference; his friend coughed, nearly choking on the wine. _I really shouldn't surprise him like this, but it's too much fun to see his face_ , Lucius thought.

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm getting there; patience, my friend."

"Now you sound like Dumbledore," Severus sneered at him.

"That's cruel, Severus. It's no wonder your students hate you, if you say things like that."

"Enough! This is no game, as well you know. _What happened, Lucius?_ " Severus snarled, gripping the stem of his glass and one of the chair arms so tightly his knuckles went white. _I may have gone too far_ , Lucius conceded silently, sighing. _Severus has such a short temper sometimes, not that I really blame him._

"After the Dark Lord was resurrected, he gave us one of those tiresome speeches he loves, then decided to play with Potter. It was a stupid thing to do, but I suppose he was showing off; I think he wanted to convince us Potter had had nothing to do with his death. In any event, as Potter was escaping from him, he turned his back to me and I – well, I decapitated him. With your spell, too, Severus; that slicing hex you invented in school –"

"I must see this," Severus interjected.

"Go ahead," said Lucius, consciously lowering his Occlumentic barriers and looking his friend in the eyes. This brought back memories of the first war; Legilimency had been their preferred method of communication back then. Spying was tricky work, especially when you were a triple or quadruple agent or whatever Severus was ( _I'm not so foolish as to think he doesn't have his own goals independent of mine_ ), and this was the most thorough method of transmitting information they had had. Lucius forced himself to suppress his reminiscence and concentrate on that evening's events as Severus entered his mind and brought the memory forth.

Severus looked stunned after seeing it and slumped back in his chair, tension visibly leaving him. After a moment, he spoke quietly. "Well, that changes things."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"What gave you the nerve, Lucius? Not that I'm not appreciative, of course, but it isn't like you to be so direct…"

"I'm embarrassed to say I acted without thinking, but it's the truth. I'd been thinking all along what it would mean for the Dark Lord to be back, and it was such a transparent opportunity it'd have been idiotic not to take it. Not to mention I was concerned for you, after his talk of traitors…"

"I had a plan to talk my way back in, but it would have been risky; I'm not particularly upset not to have had to test it."

"You could just say thank you, Severus."

"What fun would that be?"

"True." Lucius grinned. _It's strange how comforting honest conversation can be to those who engage in it so rarely_. They both fell silent.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Lucius," Severus drawled after a moment, "but you know as well as I do that it isn't over. We'll have to kill some of them; the idiots. The Carrows, certainly. Rowle, Gibbon, Jugson. Selwyn, perhaps."

"Yes, of course. I _was_ watching them. Although I think Selwyn might be reasonable if we talk to him, and he could be useful. I do have that much planned."

"The usual method?" Severus asked.

"Of course. That will probably be easiest. Do you think any of them will be suspicious, since we've done it before?" _We Slytherins always expect a certain amount of paranoia, so it's easy to find an excuse to suggest one-on-one meetings and invite people to their own assassinations. It's always worked before, but that's the problem; it's too good an idea for us to be the only ones who've thought of it_.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucius. Selwyn might, perhaps, but the others are dense as bricks. I've wondered for some time if the Dark Lord tampered with the Sorting Hat, actually; those five definitely belonged in Gryffindor if you ask me."

"Regardless. And what of Crouch, Severus?"

"Your friend Fudge conveniently arranged a mishap with a Dementor. It's rather lucky we won't need to interrogate him; I didn't have the opportunity to use Legilimency before it happened. You should have a word with the Minister about destroying evidence; we don't want him getting in the habit."

"Well, that's one way to solve the problem, I suppose. I'll be meeting him for lunch tomorrow; I'll mention it. In the event any of the others run, do you suppose you can get Aurors involved? They'd take that request better from you, I think."

"Perhaps. Dumbledore has already started making noises about recalling the _Order of the Phoenix_ ," Severus said sneeringly. "I'll see what I can do."

"He is, is he? Hmm…"

"Lucius, that smile is decidedly evil. What are you planning?"

"How would you like to ruin him? After the way he's treated you all these years, I'd say he deserves it, and that's not to mention he's a danger to the students." _Or your theory that he set Flamel up to die and committed the greatest crime to Alchemy in centuries, but let's not get started on that again_. "I've laid quite a bit of groundwork for it already. Think about it: we and our allies are the only ones who know the Dark Lord actually returned at all; it'd be quite easy to make him look paranoid, and if he starts on with that private army business it'll be child's play to sway public opinion against him. Even moreso than it was two years ago, and after last year's werewolf incident and the Triwizard fiasco I think we'll be able to make it stick. How would you like to be Headmaster, Severus?"

"Leaving the position of Chief Warlock for you, Lucius?"

"Naturally."

"Well. The pay's better, and if it'll get me out of the classroom and away from those idiotic students… and Minerva feels overworked as it is, I don't think she'll object to being passed over… hm, here's a problem. I'll need a replacement to teach Potions."

"There's always Horace, if you can't think of any former or current students who stood out…"

"How many years has it been now that you've listened to me talk about my students? Have I ever mentioned _anyone_ who sounded like a plausible successor?"

"I assumed you didn't mention most of the competent ones; you so rarely do in anything else…"

"It's not about competence, Lucius; or not only, at least. You've seen what that looks like in a teacher, or close enough to make no difference. Don't waste your time or money finding a bribe big enough for Horace; the students deserve better than that."

"I never knew you cared, Severus."

"If you tell anyone I said it, I'll kill you. Never mind all these years of friendship, I have a reputation to maintain." Severus smirked and raised his glass in a mock toast, then drank deeply; Lucius grinned again. "Stop smiling, Lucius. I mean it."

"Well, if not Horace, then who? There has to be somebody out there."

"I'm sure you have other plans for Draco…" _Damned right I do, but he's nowhere near ready for them; he needs to outgrow his childishness first. At least this is some indication his grades might actually be honest; I had wondered, given how stupidly he behaves the rest of the time_.

"Yes, but what about that Granger girl you're always going on about? Surely she'd do well enough in a few years, no? A Muggle-born candidate would be politically useful, too."

"Oh, if only there were Gryffindors here to hear you say that and die of apoplexy; or even Draco, for that matter." Severus smirked at him. "She would, but there's a twofold problem there. The first is that Septima Vector has already claimed her for the Arithmancy position, and she's getting quite eager to retire; I'd rather not step on toes if I can avoid it. The second is that Granger is far more passionate about Arithmancy than she could ever be about Potions. I've spent far too long in a job I hate to wish that fate on anyone." Severus sighed. "It should go without saying –"

"Yes, yes, if I let on to anybody you have a heart nobody will ever find my body," Lucius interrupted him. "You've known me long enough to know I'd have already done it if I were going to." Severus inclined his head briefly in acknowledgment. "You really can't think of anybody else?"

"Actually, hmm. What about Jason Greengrass?" Severus looked thoughtful as he continued. "He's been with the Potions department at St Mungo's a few years now, but if you can convince the Board to offer him a better salary, he might take it. If he's patient enough to deal with the usual craziness there, he might be able to survive the classroom… I can write to him."

"Let me feel him out first. Or Narcissa, rather; she's on good terms with his mother these days. I'll ask her to mention it their next shopping excursion."

"Can we trust the elder Greengrasses? They were never part of _our circle_ ; do you think they'll be suspicious of the offer?"

"It's a rather innocuous request, really – all we need say is that you're considering retirement and looking for a successor, after all. No need to mention Dumbledore. But the point is moot, Severus; Eirene Greengrass has been after Narcissa to arrange a marriage for Draco to one of her daughters for some time now…"

"Dear God. Please tell me she doesn't mean Daphne at least; that would be an absolute disaster. The girl loathes him and doesn't even try to hide it. As do many of his peers, incidentally; I despair of any of their ever learning subtlety. You'd think Draco at least would have picked up _something_ over the years, with you for a father and me for a godfather."

"I'm working on it, Severus. Believe me, I've tried. But Narcissa spoils him endlessly and he's still very young…" _At least Eirene was suggesting Asteria, even if she is far too young to be thinking about this sort of thing yet. For that matter, so is Draco_.

"We weren't so foolish at his age, Lucius."

"No, we weren't. But at least he had the chance to have an actual childhood. I will never regret giving him that, no matter how many times we have this conversation."

"Fair enough. We've gone a bit afield, here, so back on topic – if Greengrass accepts, I say we do it. What say you to crashing an Order meeting to break the news, afterward? I want to see the look on Dumbledore's face, not to mention Potter's…"

"Oh yes. If you can get me in, certainly; I wouldn't miss that for the world." _That might also be a good way to forcibly enlist Dumbledore and his Order in searching out Horcruxes; we have precious little information to work with, so they might be useful_.

"It's settled, then. Now… Pettigrew?"

"Yes, yes. Come," Lucius said, rising. "Jeeves is keeping him on ice for us. I'll give you free rein. But do see if you can get anything about the other Horcruxes out of him; we ought to make sure this sort of thing can't happen again." Severus' answering smirk was oddly frightening, even to Lucius. _Let's have some fun, my friend; it's not every day you have one of your oldest enemies at your mercy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original 2012 postscript: "To be continued. Sorry this chapter took so long; real life (Master's thesis, among other things) interrupted things and gave me a mental block that has been difficult to overcome. I'll try to be faster in future, but won't make any guarantees."
> 
> I am forced to admit the above was a lie and that, barring some unlikely miracle of inspiration, this is where the story ends. My apologies.


End file.
